When Fate Breaks Loose
by Wild as the Wind Is
Summary: I felt stranded. For the first time in my life, I had no control over anyone in the room. I had no control over my own feelings. I had no control over the events that would follow.-Jasper. Maria returns! What will happen? Normal Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, it is something all Jasper and Alice fans must face.**

**Maria. **

**She was evil, cruel, smart, and knows what she wants. The question is, this time, will she get it? **

**New story! My goal this time is different, I want to have longer chapters. SO I'm not sure whether I will have as many chapters as usual. But longer chapters with more events at a time.**

**Hope you love it! Just a heads up! This is before Bella! I remeber reading Edwards version of Twilight (Midnight Sun) on Stephanie Myer's website and it said when Peter and Charlotte were visiting that Maria had visited the Cullens before. It had been an eventful visit. So I hope you like my version! :)**

**Enjoy all of you lovely readers! If anything is confusing or too complicated to understand. Leave me a review with your questions or message me and I will answer them! I might go back and revise later if anything really stands out to you that you don't understand.**

**Sorry for the long A/N! Here you go!**

* * *

><p>It was quite peaceful at the Cullen household.<p>

Emmett, who has always done the most talking in our family, was gone hunting with Rose. So there was mostly silence this evening. Alice and I were on our bed. She was sitting with her back resting on the frame. My head was on her lap, soaking in all the emotions that were in her. Most were content, loving... and I charished each and every wave of them coming off of her. Her hand was lightly touched my hair and traveled down to my neck, then back up, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Your beautiful." I breathed, looking up at her. Her golden eyes were bright while she grinned. Her hand stopped at the top of my ear and pulled my hair behind it. Her hand met my face with such delicate ease...I closed my eyes and she gently stroked my cheek.

Being relaxed and tired were two different things.

As vampires, we were never tired. But every so often we could do something like this and be completely relaxed. We were like predetors, we never sleep. Or rather, we always keep one eye open.

_I wished I could fall asleep in her arms._ This was as close as I would get, and it was good enough for me. I had perfect moment I wanted to dominate my memory. I wanted moments like these to cover ever wretched one I had. There were_ quite_ a few I would kill to replace.

As if she knew my thoughts, which she probably did in some way. My eyes opened as I felt her lips touch mine. It was soft, nothing complitcated, but hard to decribe..

_Beautiful_...

She drew back slowly. When I opened my eyes, she had a smile on her face. "Are you looking forward to tomorrow at?" She asked in a humerous tone.

Tomorrow was a very important day for Alice and I. Not only did it remind me of something I thought about everyday anyways. It was simply a human simble that the entire world would never know two immortals shared.

Our anniversary.

Not our wedding, but the day we met. It was so much more important to me, and to Alice. She had waited years for me to show up.

She knew me years before I acknowleged the her existance. Waiting in a diner for monthes, waiting for me to show up. I thank her everyday she did.

"Yes, very. Did you think I would have forgot?" Her petite hand traced one of my scars absent mindedly. The one of a thousand on my neck. I swallowed as she traced one under my chin. I shivered.. They weren't any more sensitive than the little clear skin I had, but her finger's were so softly grazing my skin it gave me the chills.

"Does that mean you got me a gift? What is it?" Her eyes lit up, then glazed over, trying to find out if I would tell her.

"I'm sure you will find out tomorrow. I have no intention of telling you today." I smiled at her. It was hard to keep things from Alice, but I was trying my best. I had eternity to try and get it right. As long as I didn't decide to tell her...

Suddenly she stopped. Feeling the skip of a beat in her feelings. Her eyes looked glazed and she looked hipmotized while tensing. I sat up as she flinched.

For a moment I thought she had seen what I was giving her. I was going to kick myself if she had, then she said,

"Someones coming here. I don't know him. A nomad."

"How long?"

"Ten minutes." Alice and I both got up and went down stairs expecting Edward to be meeting us at the bottom.

He didn't fail us this time either. We walked into the living room as he spoke, "I don't know him either. When Esme comes in here, tell her not to open it. I don't want her to get hurt if he is a threat. I'll open it, see if he's dangerous. I called Emmett and Rose back. There on there way." He said informing us.

We had, over the years, seen many nomads come through here. Most not dangerous, but we were always carful. Alice's saftey was always in my mind, _always_ a priority.

Alice wasn't extremely frazzled. She was simply waiting for what she had seen come true. Just a visit from a nomad passing through. Nothing else...

Esme walked in gracefully and set down her book on the coffee table. "What's wrong Edward?" She asked gently.

"A nomad is passing through, I can't read his mind yet. Still to far." He said, reading off facts like a book from his mind, a read script..

The doorbell rang.

We all looked around, I stood extremely close to Alice. _No _harm would come to her, to any of us. I wasn't scared of some nomad. Alice didn't seem to worried. I rolled up my sleeves.

The only time my scars came in handy was to scare people. I thought bitterly.

Edward was now at the door. He opend it in his usual calm manner. When the man, the stranger walked in.

I knew immeadialty that this was not a normal lone vampire.

He walked in steadily. Not even addressing Edward, as if a red carpet was laid out for him. Looking around at his surroundings with sqinted eyes, as if already belittling our home.

_Now he's just pissing me off ..._

I felt Alice touch my hand, offering her own. I took it without a moments hesitation.

"Hello. I'm sorry for intruding." He said, obviously lieing through his teeth. He looked at me, then his eyes went to all others in the room.

"Thats quite alright." Esme said. Carlisle walked over to her, not one tence bone in his body. Yet I still sensed the protective notion he was giving off as he was walking to his own wife.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle, this is my family."

"Do you live here?" He asked with wide, red crimson eyes that fell over the rest of the room. Not really paying attention to my adopted father's words.

"Yes. We matain a perminate residents here." I heard the fimilair words we told all nomads or any vampire who asked.

"Don't see to many of those do you? I'm Mack. " He raised and eyebrow, glancing at me. I controlled my anger, so I _wouldn't_ rip his head off. The feeling's he was sending were slightly annoyed. Pety exuses for emotion if you asked me.

But that didn't control my insitinct. I knew by the way he was presenting himself something was wrong. He knew something we didn't.

_He was acting as if he already knew the answer's to his own questions. He is acting as if he knows what he's doing. Like it's rehearsed._

Edward glanced at me, letting me know he understood it too.

Alice was still, not speaking at all. Never showing any emotion on the outside. She wasn't nervous, but still wary of the dark haired, red eyed stranger.

He got closer to us. I leaned closer to Alice, controlling the urge to growl at him. I wanted him away from Alice. I wanted him out of this house and I wanted him out of-

My thoughts stopped as he brought out his hand for a _hand shake_. A simple gesture that made me boil. His emotion's fed me automatic impressions of him and it turned into anger inside of me.

Alice took his hand gently. I never took my eyes off of this..._Mack_. I was making sure he showed not the slightest hint of attacking the only and single definition of importance in my life.

_I got Nothing._

"I'm Alice." She finally spoke. He smiled at her gesure with a crocked grin that seem to look unatural and said. "Charmed."

I looked at her, waiting for her response. She looked down at her hand he was holding and back up at him. At first I thought something was wrong, but she smiled as if everything was normal and shook it softly.

You could cut the tention with a knife as he shook _my_ hand. _Yeah right_, because I was going to tell him _my_ name.

Emmett coughed loudly as he walked, sencing the alkward silence, Rose not far behind. Just in time Emmett. I needed back up. If I didn't scare him off, Emmett would.

Rosalie was looked just about blazing with fury. Probably for not being here when this all started.

What happend next, I will never forget.

I felt all feelings in the room fade. Slowly being led away from my hold I had always had on them. I was loosing control of all it.

_Edward's newly found confusion._

_Esme's gentle kindness toward the stranger who had yet to found guitly of my new accusation._

_Charlisle's understandable warieness._

_Emmett's couriosity to our new visitor._

_Rose's dowright fury._

_And Alice.._

_I know every emotion Alice has ever had. This time I felt nothing._

I couldn't feel anything. Not one shrivil of emotion coming off of her. I _needed_ to know how she felt and I couldn't.

_Gone. All of it_.

It was now replaced with my head feeling like it was pounding against the wall. My hands went to my head trying to stop the now waves of as I winced.

"Jasper?" Alice asked me.

Esme and Charlisle and the rest of my family were too busy trying to help Edward off the floor who also fell in pain. He was grabbing his head too. Just like me..

_What was happening?_

And as soon as Mack left. Saying words that now echo in my ears.

"It seems my work here is done. She will be pleased." He left, zooming through the door leaving half of us with nothing short of an epidemic.

_Who is 'She'?_

I realized it was too late, and I would have to ask Alice something. My head started to clear up just enough for me to form words.

It was one of the first time's I had ever asked this, I had never had to before.

"Alice." I paused. "What are you feeling?"

Her head snapped up, her eyes already creased in puzzlement. I couldn't feel the confusion that I knew she had.. it made me worry even more.

"What? What do you mean? Are you alright?"

"I mean I can't feel your emotion's Alice. Theres a block. I-I can't feel anything coming from you."

"You can't feel anything?" She repeated my statement. Still bewieldered.

I shook my head slowly, never taking my eyes off her. My head was now clearing up. Edward was now up on his feet. It seems his pain had been worse than mine.

"But why? Maybe I'm just feeling the same way everyone else is and-"

"No. I can't feel any emotions Alice. It's like there is a wall. Everyone feels things differently. And I feel nothing. It hurts to try and calm the room down or change anyone's feelings."

She walked up to me, still not knowing what to say. Nothing like this had ever happend before. I had never not been able to understand or have been blocked from her.

The stranger had taken away our powers. Probably by the handshake. Touching us gave him the link he needed to take them away.

"Alice, have you seen anything in the past few minutes?"

Her eyes went wide. They immdeadiatly glazed over, the fimiliar look when she was trying to see something. Then she blinked and grabbed her head as if she had hit it on something."Alice?"

"It hurts to try and look to see anything! I can't see anything! My head is..._throbbing_." She gasped at the pain surging through her head. She winced.

I got closer to her, she didn't move for a moment. My hand lightly grazed her hair and she slowly looked up. Fear struck her face. The realization hit her.

"_I can't see the future."_

_"I can't read minds. _I can't here any thoughts but my own." Edward said softly.

We stood there in dead silence.

"So..what? Our powers just vanished after a massive headache?" Alicestood in front of me with her arms crossed.

"Somethings wrong."

"Your telling me." Rose said bitterly, looking in between all of us.

"Mack. He shook all of our hands, but only affected us who had powers."

"Now I really feel left out." Emmett pouted. As if_ loosing_ our powers made us more special than him.

"Where did he go?"

Rose then spoke up,"Emmett and I will go look. Our sent is already fresh outside from hunting. If were quiet he won't know were there."

Esme looked at Carlisle who said. "Be careful. We don't have a connection to you now so if something goes wrong-

"Nothing is going to go wrong." Emmett's voice boomed truimphantly. "Well find him."

"If you need anything-

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'll call." He waved his hand dismisavlly and gave a wink.

"Only Emmett." Rose said under her breath. I knew what she ment. Only Emmett would be happy to go off in the forest to find a nomad who had taken away three of our powers. Only Emmet could look that confident.

As they walked outside from the back door. I looked at each and every person in a new light. I now didn't see them with the connection of empathy. All I saw were people, my family. Not one emotion I could trace coming off of them. I felt almost human, without my powers. I only felt my own emotions. Worry. Protective insticts. Confusion. All of them mine.

"Why does it feel so quiet with only my own thoughts?" Edward asked, probably to himself, aloud.

"I'm getting the same feeling." I told him sourly. "I hate sitting, waiting like this. We should have gone with Rose an Emmett."

"No." Alice said shaking her head. "It's better we stay here. He can't hurt Emmett or Rose. Who knows what he could do with his powers. Our powers. Emmett and Rose can take him down if things get heated. I just wish.." She stopped herself and plopped down on the couch and shook her head frustratedly. "I just wish I could see it."

I felt stranded. For the first time in my life, I had no control over anyone in the room. I had no control over my own feelings. I had no control over the events that would follow.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! Well...not as long as I would like it to be, but it will just have to do.. tell me what you think okay! Chaper 2 already underway. I might not update until I get finished with some more chapters on some of my other stories. I feel like I'm letting everyone down who has my other stories on my alert list and favorites. I havent updated them in a long time.. :( I have had a serious writers block on many of them for a while. But I know I can do it! I little encouragement wouldnt hurt either!<strong>

**Please tell me what you think!**

***Holds up sign* WILL WRITE FOR REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Next Chapter! Hope you like the twist and turns! Remember! Things are not always as they seem! Thank you for being so kind and reviewing! They mean so much to me! If there is anything you have questions about or things you like just review!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em>~JasperPov~<em>

They had been gone for hours, and had probably searched for miles in every direction before even thinking about coming back home. The house had been very quiet.

"Now what?" Alice mumbled, I could tell she was distraught, it was written all over her face, I didn't need my powers to see that.

"Why would someone do that?" Esme asked quietly. We were all wondering the same thing, it simply didn't make sence.

Why would anyone come into our house, take our powers, and leave without a fight. He left us dismantled and caught us off guard. If I were him, I would have killed us off while I had the upper hand. Unless...

It wasn't his disicion.

He was following _orders_. Thats it!

"It was a _precaution_!" I hissed, now understanding. I spoke almost excitedly and with great speed. "He never laid a finger on us, he didn't have to kill us because those weren't his orders. No! Mack isn't a leader." I said shaking my head. "He is following someone else. Someone else is coming here, the women who Mack told us-"

The doorbell rang for the second time that day.

The warryness in the room was enormous. No one moved a muscle. We all stood there silent for a moment, as if we knew what was throught the door.

Carlisle, being the head of the family, probably felt it was his duty, "I'll get it. No matter who it is, try and keep calm everyone."

He walked over to the door and slowly turned the nob. Tension builded at the sound of the door creaking. We knew we were unarmed and at a disadvantage.

I didn't like the odd's of who would win if we had to fight. I wasn't prepared and I'm sure was right where the enemy wanted me.

"Hello? May I help you?" Carlisle said camly. I had to him credit he looked completely normal, as if he were taking it all in stride. It was a time I was glad I couldn't feel the emotion's in the room.

I ran my fingers through my hair. _Okay Jasper. Relax. Relax because Alice is here and whatever walks through that door. You have to protect her from it._

_"Yes. I'm sure you can help me." _She said slyly, an accent I knew well came from in front of Carlisle.

_No! No...It can't be. NO!_

But there she was. Strutting through the door with complete ease and a glare that fit her confident walk perfectly. I should have known it was her! I should have known it would be her from the moment Mack said, _'She will be pleased_". I should have known it was her.

I should have known my past would come back to me, because there it was, walking through the door.

_Maria._

_~Alice Pov~_

It is terrifyiing in it's simpliciy. She walked in as if she owned what ever she stepped on. She had on black cowboy boots and a coat over her clothes that looked ragged and old. I immeadiatly recognized it from visions I had of Jasper when I was still on my own. It was Jasper's confederacy uniform jacket.

She had long flowing locks of brown hair coming behind her graceful entrence. Sparkling deep red eyes that glowed with anticipation.

She was a walking devil.

Maria stood there smiling like the perfect demon she was.

We stood defenceless against her and who knows how many trained newborns outside.

"Hello Jasper." She said smoothly, a accent coated her words delicatly.

Jasper stood in awe of her. He said nothing back, something in her words told me it was a retorical greeting.

"I see you haven't changed a bit. Except for your eyes." She said squinting. "Where did you get these from?" She walked closer to him. I saw Jasper tence and his spine stiffin. Maria's hand came up to his face, she ran her thumb under his eye, almost as if to wipe away a tear.

I immeadialty became defensive. She shouldn't be able to walk in here and act as if she had _power_ over him.

As if reading my thoughts, her had snapped toward me, frowning.

"Who is this Whitlock?" Her eyes never going to him, only and awaiting a direct answer. She left Jasper, and came in front of me.

She glared at me and cocked her head. Her eyes became wide all of a sudden. She gasped. "Jasper has fallen in love! Oh, how fasinating!" She clasped her hands together and smiled. "He was quite protective of me, though I could handle myself." She said and raised her eyebrow curiously.

Her face and mine were only inches apart. She reached her hand up to my cheek. "I can only wonder if he feels the same way abo-"

It happend quickly, Maria wasn't facing me anymore. Without warning, Jasper had slammed into her and banged her against the wall to the right of me, my own breath caught in my throat, it took me a while to steady myself. Her hand which had almost touched my face was still against the wall.

Jasper was glaring daggers into her. The force he used to slam her hand made a hole through the wall. His hand, still on her wrist was pushing so hard her arm shook as she tried to force him off of her.

Jasper's hand ripped away from her's and he growled protectivly. I understood the deep tone coming from his throat, it was a warning to Maria. I could only imagine what would happen if she tried something like that again. I could almost hear his words in my own mind...

_If you ever get that close to her again, you won't have a hand._

"Some things never change." She chucked lightly and rolled her eyes as if what happend was amusing. I suppose she was used to the brutality of the newborns, so what Jasper did was probably nothing on her scale of anger.

Jasper looked over to me, his eyes were pained. He walked over slowly to me, while the rest of the family handn't moved an inch. They were in utter shock at the scene in front of them. They always knew he would protect me from anything he thought could be harmful, but had never really scene him in action. I wasn't so surprised at his sudden outburt, when we were still traveling by alone, we had come across some nomads ourselfs. It hadn't been a good ending for them either...

Maria started walking around the room. First at Edward, then Carlisle and Esme, she stopped at our adopted parents.

"I hate to intrude." Maria said slyly. Feinging her appology well. "But is it possible, with your house being so large, I was wondering if I and a few of my close buisness partners could stay here. Just for a night or two. The newborns can stay outside, I will make sure they won't run off." She smiled, as if newborns were _pets_ you could train to stay in the yard.

No. _Absolutly_ not. If she thinks anyone in this family is going to allow _her_ to stay here then-

"Sure. Why not?" Carlisle said breaking my thoughts. I stood wide eyed at what I was hearing. How is this happening?

"As long as it's just for a night or two."

"Jasper, is it truly okay if I stay here? I certainly don't want any hard feelings getting out of hand, do you?" She said taking a step toward him. I eyed him out of the corner of my eye. Surly Jasper will be level headed enought to not let the likes of her stay with us.

"Of course." Jasper said throught his teeth. "It's fine."

I knew he was fighting his instinct. I knew he didn't want her to stay. But he said yes and I still didn't know why.

Maria smiled in a twisted gratitude. "Fantastic. I'll just go outside for a moment, tell the rest of my coven." The only thing breaking the dead, shocked silence in the room was the clicking of her boots on the wooded floor.

She put her hand for the doornob and suddenly turned around. Looking at Jasper once more before leaving and saying words that echoed in her exit.

"Just like old times, right Major?" She giggled and opened the door to the outside. Walking out just as triumphantly as she walked in, maybe even more so.

Jasper just looked on, grimancing as he looked out the doorway.

All of a sudden we heard shuffling from the back door.

"He's gone! We left too late! It's like he just _vanished_!" Rose flew through the door, and actually slammed it in Emmett's face before he could get through. He walked, after reopening the door, in looking disapointed. "He wasn't anywhere we looked guys, and we looked _everywhere_."

"Your way late in the game." Edward said grimly. He gestured to the door that was still wide open. Emmett and Rose walked over to the doorway see Maria, Mack and all the newborns in neat rows while Maria was shouting orders in Spanish right in our front yard.

"Whoa." Emmett said wide eyed.

"Is that who I think it is?" Rose said, pointing to Maria. Alice nodded and Rose just shook her head in disbelief, "So _she_ is who ordered that creep to take your powers?" Alice nodded again.

"I am so sorry son." Carlisle said painfully to Jasper. He looked him in the eye's in complete remorse, meaning every word he said. "I was only thinking of the town, there must be thirty newborns out there. I've never seen so many at once. This town would be crawliing with them unless we let them stay. I should have consulted with you, with all of you." He said, turning to face all of us.

"It's alright Carlisle. It was the right choice to let her stay here. This way we have control over her and the newborns."

"You know what they say. Keep your friends close and your _enemies closer_." Emmett said nodding. Then, his eyebrow's creased, and his eyes seemed to be looking at something behind Edward.

"Jasper? What happend to the wall?" Emmett's voice was slightly more angelic now.

"She tried to touch Alice." He seethed through his teeth.

Emmett's eyebrow came up, amused as he looked at the gaping hole. "Impressive." He actually _grinned _while Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Alice? Can I talk to you? _Alone_?" Jasper asked me. He looked so broken, so angry at himself. He didn't need to be, I understood why he had done what he did. But I knew he wanted to explain himself, so I nodded and walked upstairs with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me your thoughts! :) You have all been so kind to me by reviewing! So happy I got this chapter up! I hope to update soon. Things will get more and more complicated.<strong>

**More to come! **

**~Wild as the Wind**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! Short chapter I know, I just thought yall deserved a little something! :) **

* * *

><p>"Its okay Jasper, you don't have to explain anything to me. I know you did the things you did for a reason, and that's all I need to know." I told him as we walked through the hallway to our room.<p>

He ran his fingers through his hair, a sign I recognized well that he was stressed. Jasper got overwelmed easily, with all that happened just in the past day and a half, I knew he needed help more than ever.

He leaned against the wall and tilted his head back. "We don't know anything about why she's here. I don't even have my powers. We can't tell if she's angry or still has the understandable chip on her shoulder I'm responsible for. I'm the reason she's here, disrupting our lives. I worked so hard trying to stay away from her, to escape that entire life completely. To _force_ it into my past, to never let it become my future again. When I finally do..." He sighed deeply. "She finds me all over again."

"I don't know if I can do this Alice. I can't...handle any of it. She was with me for eighty years, but I walked away without looking back and now she is my enemy. She is capable of so many things. _Terrible things, y_ou know that, Alice."

I walked closer to him. I put my hands on his face before he could say anything more.

"Jasper?" I asked. Waiting for him to open his eyes and look at me. I ran my thumb across his cheeks, doing my best to sooth his nerves.

He swallowed, and his eyelids opened smoothly, almost with no emotion. His face was expressionless as I started talking him down.

"Please stop Jasper. Yes, she's here, which is definitely not very _ideal_." I said as he scoffed at my choice of words. "But I'm not afraid of her. She may be powerful, but she came here for a certain reason. If she did something to me, do you think that would make her offer to you an more persuasive? She is smart enough to know that it wouldn't work, isn't she?"

He now looked at me with a steady, hard expression. His hands now rested on my waist. Something about saying, even _considering,_ the idea of Maria hurting me, made him angry already. I felt his protective instincts in the way he held me. Jasper had always thought of me as fragile, as if I couldn't defend myself. Jasper had taught me long ago how to fight, and knew I could hold my own. Yet something in his mind told him I needed protection, it probably always would be that way. His protectiveness was something I accepted a long time ago.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. _I swear it."_ His eyebrows creased with determination to fulfill his promise.

It took me awhile to say anything back, because I knew without any doubt that _I_ would be fine. But at the same time I felt as if Jasper was going to snap at any moment. I felt like he was so vulnerable and it wasn't just because Maria was here. Her presence, her being in the room alone seem to make him doubt his own judgements and calls.

"It's you I'm worried about, Jasper." I said, feeling I wished in that moment Jasper could feel my emotions. I relied on him knowing how felt and so did he, it was just another way we communicated. I felt disconnected to him in a way.

"I'll be fine as long as your okay. That's all I need Alice, is for all of us to end up safe. I couldn't even imagine something happening-"

"Then don't." I said firmly, cutting him off. Jasper looked up at me and looked so stiff and couldn't seem to understand that we could get through everything as long as we were together.

"Who knows, it couldn't hurt to ask Maria for them back." He said shrugging. "If she says no we can't be any worse off than we are now." I answered him with small nod.

We stared at each to other for awhile, I absent-mindedly I traced a scar on his chin with my thumb. My finger traveled up his cheek all the way to his temple when his eyes caught mine.

With a soft smile, I leaned in and kissed him gently. His lips captured mine sweetly, I felt him relax, even if it was just a little. We moved so well together, we were meant to be together and I had always, _always_ known that. Nothing, even Maria, couldn't do anything to stop what we had.

When I let the kiss slow down, I put my feet back on the ground. Since he was so much taller than me, I could never kiss him without being on my toes. Jasper had always found that amusing, and took great joy in making fun of my height, as if he had a humorous, useless, advantage over me.

"Then I guess we have nothing to worry about, right?" I said, cocking my head to the side slightly, trying to make him smile.

He looked down at the floor and chuckled. Nodding a little, he said, "When you put it like that darlin', I guess your right."

"I know." I said smiling, putting my arms around his neck. "Now are you ready to go down stairs? I'm sure there worried about us."

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised, a devious look glinted in his eye.

The one thing about not having my powers, is everything I used to expect, I didn't at all anymore.

He kissed me without warning. His fingers grazed my cheek softly, as he learned his head to the side, trying to get closer to me. For that split second, everything was simple. Everything else seem to fade away as he held me tighter.

When he let go, I was still in a daze."I would consider that an accoplishment."

"Why is that?"

"I finally surprised you for once." He said and kissed my forehead.

I giggled in spite of myself. "So your telling me that Maria is outside with an army of over twenty and we have no powers. Not even mentioning that our lives may be at stake, and we are going to walk out of this room laughing?"

He chuckled at the irony. "Yes, I guess we are a little crazy aren't we?"

We walked out hand in hand smiling at each other. And for just that one moment, everything was okay. Everything seemed to rewind to two days ago when all we were thinking about each other and anniversary plans.

But by the time we got down-stairs, all those warm feelings disappeared. _Fast._

Because_ nothing _was simple anymore.

_Nothing _was the way it was supposed to be...

and_ nothing _prepared us for what we saw next.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter done! :) YAY! I feel sort of bad because that was a little bit of a cliffy. Would it make you feel any better if I told you I was almost done with the next chapter? <strong>

**What did you think? Hit or miss?**

**Wild as the Wind**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter update! Hope your as excited and nervous as me about this! It took me this long because it got earased by mistake. :( But don't worry, its up and ready for reading now! **

* * *

><p><em>Jasperpov~~<em>

_Newborns_. _Everywhere_.

All through out our house, there were walking through the hallways, in the living room, kitchen. They were all over the place. Different scents filled the air as people walked by and sat down on couches and walked upstairs.

The scene was horrifying to me. The face that they made it look like there own personal hangout. I saw all in the room stop there conversation and look me up and down. My scars, showing somewhat proudly, seem to strike some fear in all of them.

_As well they should_. It was the only thing I found useful in the marks that ravaged my skin. I was the walking example of how much your past could _define_ your future. My scars defined me. I was a threat on the outside, and _a promise_ on the inside.

Noone was fighting in the house. Noone would be getting hurt in this house, not when I was here.

"Who authroized this?" I said exasperated. Nothing about this made sence.

"I don't know. I'll check with Carlisle, and see where the others are." Alice said quietly. She started to walk away, her hand and mine were still together though. I held onto it as she tried to let go, keeping my feet planted on the step second from the bottom while she had stepped down.

She looked up at me in suprise, then glaced down at her tightly grasped hand. "Jasper..."

"Alice." I breathed, suddenly being afraid of being left alone with them. _All of them. _I hadn't been in this type of atmosphere in years. I had forgot what it was like.

I remember being angry. I remember being a monster. I remember being uncontrollable.

I _didn't_ have to remember how easily they could get out of hand, how easily_ I_ could get out of hand. Without my powers I couldn't calm anyone down, I couldn't bring anyone down to my level.

She realized what was going on, just like that. Giving me a soft, yet reasuring smile. "You will be fine Jazz, absolutly fine. I'll be back in just a moment."

Her faith in me was unfailing, something I would never understand. I couldn't even comprehend it.

She squeezed my hand once and I let it go. She walked away, leaving me with around fifteen guys, who all turned around to watch her leave...

I growled insictivly, to which all of them snapped there heads at the sound coming from deep within my throat. One of them even stood up slowly, as if they had a chance agaisnt me.

I wasn't cocky about my abilities as a fighter. I was just expierenced enough to know the difference between a rookie and a veteren. His demenor was stiff and he was itching for a fight, leading me to believe that he was one of the newer recruts.

"Do you have something to say?" The large man who was already standing up said with his eyebrows arched.

I had to admit, he was huge, almost as big as Emmett. He had a buzz cut and had on a dog tag necklace, I assumed he was in the army in his human life and had kept it as a keepsake.

I said nothing to his question. I simply leaned against the wall and didn't respond.

The guy sitting on the couch next to him looked up waringly. Trying to help out his friend, I guessed. "Hey man, back off of him. We aren't supposed to-"

"Shut up! Don't you think I know that?" He said, wacking him on the head and sitting back down just as slow as he got up.

I laughed a little, it wasn't at them or even at what he had said. Maybe it was the fact that without my powers I seem to understand how simple soldier life was. _Follow orders_ and that's it. Follow orders and your life becomes easier.

For me, following orders was only half of it. I remember a time, a short time, when the anger wasn't my enemy, when it was as much of a companion as Maria. I fed off of it, and enjoyed striking fear in the hearts, eyes, and souls of so many people. Then, the more years I spent in constant rage, the more I began to hate it and wish I had never been born into this life.

To hate people, to be angry for nothing, is a miserable existance. It was an existance I was happy not to be in anymore, and wouldn't wish for anything but Alice and the life I have made now.

Part of me wondered what my life would be like if I hadn't of had my powers, if I would have enjoyed being a soldier for the rest of my life. The thought left my mind quickly, because Maria would have killed me off in my first year. Then, I came to the conclustion that my powers were vital to leaving Maria and finding, fallling in love with and charishing my life Alice.

I can't hate my powers, I can't believe I would be here without them. Without my powers, I wouldn't have Alice.

For everyone else, all they had to do was keep themselves in check. For me, I had to keep myself along with everyone else around me in line, or else all hell would brake loose.

Many in the room continued to stare at me. I wasn't about to ask whether they wondered who I was, or if they knew. I, myself, burned a whole in the floor with my eyes, I knew what it would take to set them off. The last thing I wanted was to push any of there buttons.

But, unfortuantely, they were already pushed.

"You look like you have been through hell."

He was shorter and more lean than most of them and almost seemed out of place in the group. His physical body looked to be around seventeen. He was stared at me with what seemed to be a calmer, more stable expression.

"I'd have to say I've been there a time or two." I looked him in the eyes for the first time as I concluded, "Little did I know I know heaven was waiting for me on the other side."

He creased his eyebrows, that seem to puzzle him, but nodded a little anyway. The other men sat there in silence, seemingly intreged by our conversation.

"So...what? You didn't like being the big dog in charge? Seems like it would be a nice position to have." He said, his sarcasm came through as he talked.

"It seems that way doesn't it?" I mused, glancing at all in the room. "To be in charge of others, to have everyone look up to you seems like it would be the answer." I nodded, as if to say I agreed with him. "Maybe it _does_ help in some way."

He waited for me to finish. He stood up and walked closer to me and actually ended up leaning against the wall beside me.

"But one way and another, we are all _puppets_. All of us are pawns in a game of chess, only one person wins with a few pieces leftover."

"Who might that be?" He wagered, obviously not liking the idea that he was being used.

"Depends on who is playing." I said, putting my boot, which was against the wall, back on the floor. Lifting myself off of it and started walking out of the room. When Alice walked in...

She came in smiling softly, she had probably heard some of the conversation and knew that it had gone as good as it could have.

"Jasper? How is everything in here?"

All of them turned there heads to look at her up and down. I bit back a growl and answered her question as calmly as possible.

"Alright. Just making some conversation. How is everything? Where is everyone?"

"Oh, we're making it." She said, gliding over to me. She then put her hand on my back and leaned closer to me. I felt much more comfortable with her in the room, knowing that she was safe. This group of men seemed to be a little less aggressive than most that I had seen. Part of it made me wonder how old some of them were.

"How many years has it been since you've been changed?" I asked the young guys was still leaning against the wall.

"Around three years. Why?"

I blinked in surprise. "How many do you have that are less than a year old?"

"Not too many. Maybe five or six. Why do you care?" He asked.

I didn't answer, I just looked down at Alice with an increasing, confused look.

Why would Maria keep men that were loosing there strength? Why would she change her ways?

"Come on Jasper. We need to go talk to Mack." She said, pulling me toward the door that led further into the house.

I walked out without another word. Still trying to comprehend this new piece of information. It explained a few things. Fight's weren't breaking out in the house. Maria hadn't ordered Mack to give me back my powers so I would calm down everything. The man in the room who had stood up at my challenge didn't try to cause a problem. Most were level headed because most _weren't_ newborns.

"Well, this is new." Alice said while we walked out of the room, leaving the rest to talk amongst themselves.

"Something new entirely." I agreed, still floored at the idea.

I_ needed_ to speak to Maria.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh...why would Maria do something like this? What does Jasper have to say about all of this? A mystery until next chapter! I will try to get it up soon!<strong>

**Wild as the Wind is**


	5. Chapter 5

**When Fate Breaks Loose update! The writer's block was so huge with this. Because Stephanie Meyer doesn't give much detail to this encounter with Maria, you have to infer what happened (which means make it up from your own head.) So I really wanted to get it right!**

**Here is the next chapter. I hope it helps you not be so mad that I waited this long to update! I would love your thoughts. I was so happy Christmas break gave me some time to brain storm!**

**OH! I hope you all had a Merrrryyy Christmas and a good time with your families!**

* * *

><p>Alice and I, hand in hand, sifted through the sea of people in the house. Although they weren't newborns, my appearence wasn't in any way a welcoming one. My scars made every person who we passed on edge and I could see it. For once, I was glad to not feel such hostility. It was however a huge issue that I couldn't feel what Alice was feeling; I needed the connection and I didn't have it.<p>

"Talking to Mack won't fix this, he doesn't have the authority. We need to talk to Maria."

Alice stopped, making me turn to look at her, and she looked concerned.

"If you need to talk to her alone, that's fine. I don't need to be there if it will make you uncomfortable."

"No. I need you there." I said without a moment's hesitation. It wasn't something to negotiate . There wasn't anything I was going to hide from Alice, nothing was worth that.

"Are you sure?" Her voice had grown a little smaller. I could see the doubt flash across her face, and I didn't know why she felt so guilty.

I took a step closer to her, I wanted her to be confident in what I was saying. I wanted her to trust me when I said, "I'll always need you there."

Alice smiled a little and nodded. "Then that's where I'll be."

I smiled back. "Good. Do me a favor though?"

"What's that?" She asked as we turned around and continued walking.

"Please just...try and be careful. You don't have your power right now and things could go wrong when you don't see them."

Alice didn't answer back. "She is in your study. I think she wanted somewhere quiet to think."

We walked upstairs together with a new urgency. I wasn't necessarily happy about Maria going through my room, my things and my life, picking each apart one by one. When I came through our room which interconnected into my study, I could smell her sent which made me feel all the more invaded. I made sure Alice was behind me, and I walked in first.

My library was vast. Books lined the walls of the room, and history had always been my favorite genre. I watched as Maria spun the globe sitting beside desk that she was sitting at and thumbed through a book she must have found in one of my many shelves. Two guards stood beside her and looked us up and down.

Alice stood next to me. I wanted her here, but I was begining too see that it was a bad idea. There was no turning back now; Maria had been waiting for us.

"You certainly are living it up here in Biloxi, aren't you?"

"Maria. What are you thinking?"

"Don't pretend to act irritated with me. Deep down you knew I would come looking for you at some point."

Irritated didn't even begin to_ fathom_ how I felt right now.

"Tell me what you're doing here and I won't kill you're five year old soldier's in training." I snapped.

"I need your help. Why else would I come searching for you?"

I growled, making her guards head's snap up. "I could think of a few reasons."

"Hear me out. You owe me."

I blinked, knowing for sure she had gone mad. I didn't owe her anything. "For what?"

"You know what! I could have killed you off a long time ago."

"I think my power paid off that debt. Speaking of which...I would like mine back."

She blinked, as if she were suprised I was asking. "Oh, I forgot about that. Sorry, it was a precaution. You'll just have to wait for awhile."

"I'm done waiting! You are putting my family at risk by being here, now tell me what you want!"

"No need to get hostile." Maria snapped. "Don't worry, your precious little family will be fine. If I killed them you wouldn't help me, now would you?"

"Why are you here?"

"I told you!" She said, exasperated. "I need your help! I'm one battle away from losing my entire territory and I can't bare a set back that large."

"I left for a reason, Maria. I can't go back."

"_Try harder_." She hissed, her face inching closer to mine. There was something off about her, she was slipping.

"I'm not going with you. Find yourself another puppet." I spat the last word out.

Maria's teeth were barged, her body was shaking, and her control over the situation was failing and she knew it.

_"Enough!" _She slammed her fists on my desk, creating an earthquake like rumble through the entire house. I didn't waver at the sound, but the rest of the people in the room shifted. I knew the rest of my family would be up soon to see that everyone was safe.

Her face was inches from mine and her eyes were glaring knives into me. "You will give me what I want, what I need!"

I was calm, because for once I didn't need to worry about any emotions but my own. "No. I won't."

Her red eyes didn't leave me, as if her look alone would change my mind.

If I had my powers, I would have seen what she was planning. If I had been careful, I would have known what would happen before she did.

Maria had always loved bargining because she always made a good wager. She always got what she wanted and was never denied.

It took a second for her to make the decision; It took one second for my world to fall apart.

One second was all it took for her to grab Alice around the neck.

"Alice!" My voice broke, watching Maria's grip tighten around her neck. "Don't move!"

Both pairs eyes were full of adrenaline. Maria was now walking desperation, and she knew that if anything would get her what she wanted it was Alice.

I could only watch as she gasped at the pain. I stood frozen as little cracks formed around Alice's collar bone...

"Stop!" I yelled, and Maria's mad laughed filled my head. _"No!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Little bit of a cliff hanger and a short chapter! I'm a terrible person. But Maria brings the dramatic side with her, so what did you think? It took me a few days because I have been obsessing over Les Miserables! Have any of you seen it?<strong>

**I started a Twilight community! Mostly centered around Alice and Jasper of course...but other pairings are also accepted! If any of you have any suggestions or want to follow it, please feel free to do both!**

**More to come for When Fate Breaks Loose! Suggestions for future chapters?**

**-Wild as the Wind Is**


	6. Important AN

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry this isn't an update, a few things have happened that I need to tell you guys about.**

**The app I kept all my writing on got deleted. I don't know how it happened, but something went wrong when I updated my phone. I'm so upset this happened and am working like crazy trying to get all my stuff back, including what I hoped to be future chapters of When Fate Breaks Loose.**

**If anyone has any information on how to get this app back on my phone would be SO helpful! Thank you guys! Don't count me out yet, I just need some time to get my footing back. Having all of my future chapters, little pieces of stories erase and future ideas is so difficult.**

****Patience would be much appreciated. ******I love you guys, and am working hard to get things ready for summer of 2013!**

_**Wild as the Wind Is**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not sure I've read any stories that people write about Maria that go this direction. The idea that the only reason Maria comes back for Jasper is because she needs him. Not because she is all cruel and wants to punish him. If I were Maria, trying to take over large territories and keep newborns in line, I'm not sure I would have time for any of that. **

**Jasper discribes her as smart, careful, and a companion of his for years. The bond was broken easily, but they're had been a bond none the less. Edward in Midnight Sun said Maria considers herself on good terms with Jasper, and I would kill to find out what Stephanie Meyer meant by that. Either way, this is what I have come up with. c:**

* * *

><p>Alice cried out, feeling the cracks strech and spread across her skin. I couldn't comprehend it, not fully. The idea that she could die in that second was all that mattered to me. I couldn't focus on any actual thoughts, but in less than a second my eyes took the sight in. Her white skin, black hair, golden eyes and face contorted in pain.<p>

"No!" I screamed, unable to think about what to do next. I just need for this to stop. I needed Alice's body next to mine. _Safe with me._

_My past didn't effect just me, here Alice was, being suffocated by it. The worst part of me, what every scar represented, was staring right at me in the face. It wasn't just Maria, it was everything, the memories and feelings and loss of them. Watching how easily she killed anyone who stood in her way made me know this wasn't some bluff. _

"Alice. Don't move." I whispered. I looked up at Maria whose eyes were blazing with real, painful fury.

"Stop trying to protect her!" She roared, making Alice wince even more.

"You're desperate. I get it." I breathed, my hands in the air. "I don't need my ability to feel that. Remember how it felt when your mate was killed?"

"Don't you dare bring him up!" Maria was loosing it. She came here because she didn't have another option. Her anger at her own desperation was being taken out on Alice. Her body shook, her hand locked on Alice's chin and her arm coiled around her neck. The crack's spread slowly, painfully down Alice's body.

"That's the reason you haven't killed her. That's why you started an army in the first place. Your mate's death! You can't get over it, and I don't blame you because I wouldn't either. "

"Whitlock!" She spat. "Just help me and nothing bad has to happen to your precious _Alice_!"

"Remember how much it hurt when they killed him, right in front of you..."

Maria's hand shook against Alice's neck, fighting with her own instinct.

"Don't do that to me. Please. You owe me that."

"You left me when I needed you!"

"You were going to get rid of me. You were restless!"

"Shut up!" Her voice cracked, the raw emotion rising to the surface. Her eyes moved beside me and a shadow in my peripheral vision appeared.

I felt someone's hand in mine, I turned to see Mack, staring at Maria blankly. I knew that look, orders were being followed.

The massive headache that happened hours ago flooded back. I fell to my knees, the throbbing in my head pounding other people's emotion's into me. My power's were back, the brute force of my ability hitting me in waves.

"Alice." I whispered, looking up to see no light in her eyes, everything was killing me. It was like getting the ability of touch back. Everything felt normal, but too vivid. I couldn't feel Alice. I couldn't feel her presence.

"Let her go." I winced. "If you kill her, you know I won't help you."

She stopped, her eyes never moving away from mine. She knew what I was really saying.

"You'll kill me?" She asked in a small voice, her true feelings flashing across her face. "You would do that?"

"Wouldn't you?"

At this, she knew I was right. This wasn't about Alice and it wasn't about me leaving. Maria had finally hit a point where she couldn't control her surroundings, and that was something she couldn't bare. Maria always had control, of the newborns and me; Now, she had no one to manipulate because it didn't matter anymore. Nothing was left for her. She hated her existance. I could see that emotional brink flashing across her face, her eyes looking at a place far away. I knew she felt useless.

"I will loose everything I have ever worked for, everything we've worked for."

I didn't say anything, the tone in her voice made me know she had finally let go of her resentment. She slowly and deliberately loosened her grip around Alice's neck, finally letting her out of her grasp.

As soon as she let go, I was at Alice's side in a instance, not letting her fall. Her body was limp, and so scarily dead in my arms I was in a haze. In one movement I picked her up, carried her to the other side of the room and set her down against the wall.

She didn't say anything. It was odd, the way she looked at me. Her eyes glazed over, her skin still cracked. I heard a gasp behind me. _Esme._

_"Alice!"_

_Focus, Jasper. __She's still living, Alice is going to be okay. _ I put one hand behind her shoulder and another on her chest, pressing the splits of her skin closed. Behind me and turned to face Maria.

Maria was on the ground. She had slid down the wall and was now sitting idely on the floor, her eyes still focusing on that same place far, far away.

"Esme, where's Carlisle?" I asked, sounding like my old self, the me who needed things to be done.

She talked, but didn't stop looking at Alice. "There was a newborn problem outside. After Alice left to go find you, they started fighting. I heard Alice's screaming and came to find her."

"Go to Carlisle. I'll protect her."

She didn't move.

"Its okay Esme, really. I'm sure Carlisle's more than worried."

She left, but I felt the hesitation, the panic.

I felt another presence. A brooding one, a man who if he were human you could walk passed without looking because he didn't want the attention.

"I'm afraid to move her." I whispered to him.

"Give it a little time." Edward's voice said, "She'll come around. Look at her, she's already healing."

The game was finished, but I still wasn't sure who won. I said down beside Alice so that her face was next to mine. I kept looking at her in the eyes, waiting for that glassy look to stop and her to blink and see me sitting there, waiting on her for once.

"Come on darlin'. Don't let go." I whispered, letting my hand spread across her small, doll-like face.

I felt her coming back to me, like a little stream of emotions were pouring out of her. I wasn't relieved, not yet. I needed her to look back at me. I needed to know she wasn't broken. I touched her hand, and I felt it twitch under my fingers.

"You've always been so loyal to the people you want to protect." Maria's accent coating her words. And something else, bitterness.

She stood up, a mask of pride and fierceness on her face. It was like as she stood up she slipped back into the façade, a fake world that she lived in constantly, the one where she could control anything. And because she pretended she could, it became her gift, her power to manipulate. It served her well, just like I had.

"I can't do it, I'll brake. Do you understand that? You hurt Alice, and she's all that matters to me. You can't expect me too-"

"I get it, Jasper Whitlock. It seems you've changed into something other than what you were with me. I wonder if you like it as much as you pretend too."

"I like her." I said. "I like what she makes me."

"But not what I made you." She finished, her voice quiet.

Maria walked out the door, looking as powerful as she did when she entered. Her shadow trailed behind her like a black robe gliding across the floor. And for a moment, she wasn't the Maria who I worshiped so long ago. She was a women who stood as tall as a queen, that had been my friend.

Alice's hand squeezed mine, and we looked at each other for a long time. We talked in small whispers. Her voice filled my heart with peace, the one thing I never expected to get. And her eyes filled me with hope, the one thing I had been searching for my whole life. Yet it was Alice was the one thing I would never deserve, but needed so much that everything paled in comparison.

I gave her a very soft kiss on the lips, and could feel her smile in return.

* * *

><p><strong>One thing I would like to clear up is that the only reason Maria wanted to have an army in the first place is because she wanted to avenge her mate, which to me is really interesting. In fact, Maria's story is practically untold, which is sad because she's such a complicated, cool villain.<strong>

**I think I'm going to make an epilogue and this story will be done. (: So happy so many of you enjoyed it!**


End file.
